User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for August 17, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Typing this one up this morning... Had a pretty slow week overall, and was accomplished was much of the same sort of thing as has been going on for quite some time now. I was able to finish the translation of the text from Scene Three in Elegy Chapter 2.0 on Monday as I'd hoped, and I immediately went into work on Scene Four. Scene Four is going to be an interesting one to translate, given that it's a scene where the characters in it are Terrans and that there's a fair amount of invective involved. It's also shorter than the previous three scenes; it has maybe two-thirds the number of text blocks that the other three scenes have had on average. For the work on the scene, I've decided to begin with what I called a "syntactic review", where I start out the process of translation by figuring out how the structure and ordering of the final sentence is going to look. I then begin the actual translation work; I've found that it speeds the process up a good bit. I also decided to put my programming skills to work once again and write a routine that would predict the number of new terms that I would need to construct for any given scene. The routine is still undergoing refinement; its currently predicting about 200 words to construct for Scene Four, but looking through the results I've found that a number of the words it has picked up are either different tenses of words already in the lexicon and proper nouns. On that note, a total of 20 new terms were created for the lexicon this week, with almost half of them referring to times of day (morning, afternoon, evening, etc.). Another eight terms were also re-purposed. Seven of the 25 lines in Scene Four have been completely translated and another eight of them have a completed syntactic review. If I can keep a similar pace with the translation work this coming week, Scene Four should be close to completion by next week's update. Progress on work on the narrative in Scene Five did not progress as far as I would've liked this past week. While there was some progress made and I'm very close to the end of that scene at this point, I didn't finish it up and to be wholly honest I'm still not entirely satisfied with it. We've gotten Bloodeye through customs and he's now getting his first glimpses of the Kilrathi ghetto aboard the T'Kon H'hra space station, and I want to try to convey the idea that it's scenes like the one he's witnessing that are the reason he is going to do what he's about to do. I'm probably going to give the text one more pass to see how things are flowing before moving on to Scene Six, and hopefully that'll happen before I finish the translation of Scene Four. WCRPG forum member Doc Wade has been busy these last few days with further revisions to his Nimitz-class killer capship; I have not yet had time to review his revisions but I will be doing that this week. Meantime, this past week he asked some questions at the CIC forums that have resulted in some pretty exciting developments regarding the recovery of materials from the old Aces Club. Thanks to a donation of materials from CIC forum members eshauber and Death, I now have access to the statistics for every craft that was available in the last known iteration of the Acenet Central website at wc-aces.com, and over the next few weeks I'll be making an effort to convert those materials for use in WCRPG. My intent is to create a new page for these materials, which will be accessible from the WCRPG's Wikia top site navigation under WCRPG Community/Community Content and from the site's front page. During the CIC's 17th birthday celebration this past weekend, CIC administrator KrisV also indicated that the Aces had their materials uploaded to the SolSector.net hosting domain, and that the materials have been left intact as of their last iteration, so the potential is there for even further developments (me, I've got my fingers crossed for a set of stats on TCS Fenris). I will let y'all know when (I'm going with "when" instead of "if") anything more happens along this line. Meantime, I'll be writing some ship stats this coming week, and I'll probably be spending some time trying to get in touch with their creators as well. Plan for this week then: I want to finish up Scene Five, I have a page to create and some ship stats to convert, and I'll also be continuing the translation effort in Scene Four. Hopefully I can finish up Scene Five this coming week but it'll be a matter of actually taking the time to write instead of doing the more technical stuff - I tend to enjoy ship-making a bit much. It's going to be a busy week for sure no matter what happens; hopefully I can put my time to the best possible use. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on August 24th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts